Rose Forrest
Background 1997 - 2011 Born in the wee hours of New Year's of 1997, her parents felt that was destined for great things. Rhosyn is the daughter of Daniel Forrest, a Metropolis police officer & Elizabeth Forrest, a business executive at LexCorp. Rose was always accompanied by one of her parents at almost any given time. Right after school, her mother would pick her up & bring her back tot he office. Then she would get dropped at the police station with her father as her mother was attending night school to get a promotion. Growing up, she would constantly tell them that her dream was to be a businesswoman during the day then fight crime as a police officer at night. Rose's daily routine would be broken when one night. Her mother had finished with night school so as a celebration, her father got someone to cover his shift so they could go all out to dinner. Returning home, Rose would be put to bed but would awaken to hear a commotion downstairs. Sneakily coming down the stairs, Rose would see both her parents murdered by the Yakuza, leaving her traumatized for life. 2011 - 2013 Rose was then taken in by her godfather, Uncle Curtis, following the deaths of her parents. Already having some training, Rose would take lessons for the next year at the Wildcat Gym under the legendary Ted Grant. At the same time, she was doing her best to investigate the murders of her parents as it still remained unsolved. Eventually, Rose would find the killer, going by the name of Mr. Quince. She broke into his home undetected, bested him in a fight then mutilated him by cutting off right hand, the same one used to pull the trigger that killed her parents. Following her actions, Rose was placed in psychiatric care as her Uncle Curtis was worried for her as she wasn't handling the death of her parents in less violent way. Rose constantly flew into blind rages during her time there. To help repress her violent tendencies, Dr. Chritlow used an unethical experimental treatment on Rose. Chritlow would believe he was successful in his treatment but instead, all her hidden emotions bunched up to create three other personalities; Thorn, Wild Rose & Mom. Rose was then released, with the doctors believing her to be better as she appeared to be a submissive & calm girl. 2013 - Present Upon her release, the Thorn personality slowly began to take over as the dominant personality, turning Rose into a vigilante with the primary goal of ending the Yakuza. As she continued on her quest to avenge her parents, she would discover that her own godfather Curtis Leland had been secretly taking bribes from the Yakuza & was unable to stop her parents' death. She realized that is wasn't love that made him take her in but his guilt. Soon, Leland would find himself in the same vicinity as Rose & Quince. While Leland tried to prevent Quince from killing Rose, Quince himself would be killed after falling on Rose's dropped sickle. Turning back to her uncle, she would see that he was stabbed & slowly bleeding out. Rose fled the scene, not wanting to be associated with what had transpired. Police would later find a full confession in his pocket admitting to his crimes that allowed the police to take down the Yakuza. Rose essentially disappeared in all the commotion, feeling as though she had been through enough to last her a lifetime. She would eventually be found hiding out at the Wildcat Gym as Ted was watching over her the best she could. Rose would soon get recruited into the Birds of Prey by none other than Black Canary, who decided to take on a sisterly role to the orphaned girl. She would also join The Team, feeling it was a better fit for her unconventional way of fighting. Since joining the Birds, Rose has had a flirtatious & playful relationship with Harper Row. Though Rose assumed it to be a joke, Harper has begun to show a real interest as of recently. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Martial Arts * Weaponry * Investigation * Tracking * Intimidation Weaknesses * Multiple Personalities: Rose has "multiple personality disorder." Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Rhosyn has four distinct personalities ** Rose: Her primary personality, she is extremely docile, considered normal & against violence, ** Thorn: Her aggressive personality, Thorn represents her unrepressed rage. ** Wild Rose: Her uninhibited personality, Wild Rose represents her chaotic & trauma. ** Mom: Her caring personality, Mom is based on her mother as loving maternal figure. * Based on her personality, her eye color will changed. They are blue when she's Rose, green when she's Thorn & red when she's Wild Rose. * She uses various weaponry like daggers, barbed whip & trick thorns but sickles are her favorite. * Rose has been taught how to fight since she was a child by her father. She was also in a bunch of martial arts classes to keep her busy as her parents were at work. * The confession note would taken down the Yakuza for the time being but the Gotham faction would later be taken over by China White. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Birds of Prey Category:The Team Category:Bowhunter Security Category:LGBT+